What if
by kittycat3191
Summary: Plot up for grabs to anyone. Most of you have seen Httyd 2. Drago wanting to create a dragon army to take over the world and its up to Hiccup to stop him. Well, what if it wasn't Drago who was in charge. What if...it was the Bewilderbeast.


**(AN: This is a dark idea that popped into my head. I just want to let you know that this is not going to be a multi chapter story. *I am giving you all permission to write your own idea, art, or story for this. You never known, maybe your ideas may inspire me to write one of my own in the future.**

 **Okay, if you have seen HTTYD 2, you remember the scene where Drago orders the** **Bewilderbeast** **to force Toothless to attack Hiccup. What was running through my mind when I saw this scene were different scenarios.**

 **The first was the fan-version, where Hiccup would not have backed away from Toothless but instead talk in a soothing voice and try to comfort him like in the last battle scene. Problem is that in real life when a dragon is coming at you will slit eyes and deadly movements, because it is being controlled by a gigantic beast, would have anyone's human instincts telling them to run no matter how long you knew the dragon.**

 **The second form that popped into my head was dark. What if it wasn't Drago who was in charge of the whole war. What if it was the Bewilderbeast instead…..)**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The attack on the Dragon Mountain had been heavy and fast. Thousands of soldiers and dragons had launched and attacked their home with great force. Most of the dragons had been drawn out of the caves and cavern that lined their home. They fired and launched themselves at the army, trying to defend their home from the formidable force.

Traps snapped and caught many of the dragons. Nets were shot at the wild dragons which caused them to fall to the ground in a thud. Other dragons were caught by the catcher's powerful metal jaw. It wasn't until one of the Dragon Catchers broke out in smoke cause the fight to turn. After the flames came, the dragon riders of Berk strung out and joined the fight.

They destroyed every trap and fired at every soldiers. They release countless dragons and turned the tide on Drago Bludvist. All the soldiers scrambled and fire at any dragon or rider they could hit.

Attacking the ice nest caused it to break off some of its spikes. Falling towards the ground and towards Stormfly and her riders, Astrid and Eret. It almost crushed them if the ice had not turned into dust from being hit by a powerful blast. The riders look up to see their fellow riders, Stoic, Gobber, and Hiccup. They were on the back of their dragons and joined in the fight as well.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Eret chatted away as they were relieved to see each other. But they had little time to talk when a sound of cracking was heard from the mountain. Hiccup looked up at the nest as he showed Astrid what he had found.

Astrid was awestruck when she saw Hiccup's mother, who was on the back of the large Stormcutter, holding a staff in the air and a large white Bewilderbeast emerging from the ice. It did explain Hiccup flare, for they both always had to make a huge entrance.

After the White Bewilderbeast joined, all the riders and dragons thought they could win. But boy, were they wrong. For Drago had a secret of his own.

The dread-lock man waved his bull hook into the air as he gave a mighty yell. The water near the ships began to rise. The ships began to clank together from the violent waves. The water became rougher as out of the water, came a dark Bewilderbeast. It stared at the battle with a bitter face. It looked from its upsets puppet's face to the creature that caused its trouble.

Once the white and dark locked eyes with each other did their alpha instinct kick in. They attacked and locked tusks together, trying to drive the other into the ground. It was an endless battle that did not let up. It was only till the dark went underneath did the white one fall.

The dark took this opportunity to finish it. Slamming its tusks into the white's belly did the life from the white's eyes turned to black. Letting out a victorious call, did all the dragons become under his control.

After that, Drago yelled for the Bewilderbeast to kill the annoying woman on the Stormcutter. It was true. She had caused much disturbance, for she was the one who kept taking his slaves away. He saw them fly across his face as thoughts of freezing them crossed his mind.

The Stormcutter was quick, but still not fast enough. For the Bewilderbeast had hit the tail of the owl dragon which cause it to have trouble flying. He watched as the Stormcutter flew into the herd of dragons, not realizing that it was causing his rider to fall off.

The Bewilderbeast would have finished her if not for that Viking who had caught her. They were hidden now and he was unable to reach them. He thought of using his ice blast to drive them out, but that annoying puppet of his called him away.

Directing his attention to what his puppet was talking about, the Bewilderbeast saw a brown haired boy in strange garment that he had never scene before. Behind the boy was a Night Fury.

The Bewilderbeast was surprised. He thought Drago had killed the last of them a long time ago. He saw the cocky confidence in the boy's eyes. It was as if all the boy needed was his dragon and he would survive anything.

That's when the Bewilderbeast caught onto Drago's idea. Show the boy. Show him that there is something to fear in dragon. And he would start with his friend.

Using his dragon call, the Bewilderbeast brought the Night Fury under his control. It first tried to resist, but like all dragons, it could not shut out the call.

Soon the Night Fury was fully his. Slit eyes and zombie body turned to face the boy. He made the Night Fury stalk towards his once friend. The Bewilderbeast watched as fear encased the boy's face. It was delectable to see the boy try to shout at the dragon to stop.

The Bewilderbeast was about to make the Night Fury fire at the boy when the next thing shocked him. The boy stopped moving backwards. Instead he moved forwards, whispering soothing words to the Night Fury. Try to drive him out of his control. It was fascinating.

The Bewilderbeast could feel the Night Fury coming out of his control. He tried harder but whatever bond these two had was stronger. The boy put a hand on the black dragon's head as he kept talking to him. It took only a moment, before the Night Fury came out of his control and began to coo and lick the boy.

The Bewilderbeast was enthralled by this. No dragon had ever resisted his call. What made this boy so special?

The Bewilderbeast thoughts were disturbed when Drago started shouting at him. Waving his bull hook at him and giving commands. It made him very annoyed.

Studying Drago, he noticed something about the dread-lock man. He was old, short tempered, and small. He did not hold as much fear in him anymore. Not since the day he first saw him. He was annoying, dull, and pathetic. The Bewilderbeast was tired of his old puppet. He wanted something new.

He turned his attention to the boy. Yes, the boy had fire in him. He did not shout or holler at people for his attention. He drove people to him. All that needed to be taken care of was that kindness inside of him.

"FIGHT!"

The Bewilderbeast looked at Drago irritated. He lowered his head before giving a small blast of frost. But this frost was not normal. No, for in the puff of frost was the power of liquid nitrogen.

As the frost crept around the dark man's body did Drago feel its effects. Drago tried to get away from the frost, but his legs became numb and unmoving. His body was becoming ice solid as he let out a sickening yell. After what seemed like seconds, did Drago become nothing but solid ice.

The Bewilderbeast looked at it creation with pride before he gave a little blow and Drago shattered to the ground in a million pieces.

The gasp from the little human turned the Bewilderbeast back to him. He watched as the Night Fury tried to protect the boy from him. He would have none of that.

Before Hiccup could do anything he heard a strange humming sound. It grew louder as his ears began to hurt. He felt as if his head was about to explode. Hiccup tried desperately to block out the strange sound.

The Bewilderbeast was amused the boys attempt to struggle. A yes, he had a special gift. Not only could he control Dragons but humans as well. He just never needed it, ever since he had Drago. It was a long time since he had a human under his control.

The shouts of people were heard behind him as more humans came towards him.

' _Must be his kin or something'_ the Bewilderbeast thought.

The Bewilderbeast did not want his plans ruined. Using more of his call did all the humans feel his power.

They all screamed and grabbed their heads and ears, trying desperately to get away from the sound. But it was no use, for one by one did the humans fall to his control.

He gave the boy one last look as he tried to struggle. Both Night Fury and boy were trying to keep it out.

Just as the Night Fury became his, did the boy fall.

Hiccup felt exhausted, his body heavy and mind tired. A command clicked in his head as he brought himself upright. Looking up ahead, Hiccup's eyes weren't the lively green they had always been. They were dull and hollow.

With a roar from the Bewilderbeast did Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back. The black dragon flew into the air next the large, dark dragon. Behind them were the other dragons and riders. The rest of the humans went to the ships and boarded them.

The Bewilderbest smiled darkly as they moved out…..


End file.
